Snow Go!
"Snow Go!" is the first episode of Happy Tree Friends: Weasel Shorts. This episode introduces Feeble, a socially inept ermine, and Gabby, a curious ermine who tends to speak more than she should. Synopsis A beautiful day in the snow is ruined for everybody when Feeble and Gabby decide to have a showdown on whose snow fort is better. Roles Starring *Feeble *Gabby Featuring *Toothy *Cuddles *Giggles *Lumpy Appearances *Mole Plot Feeble and Gabby find themselves happily making snow forts; Gabby finishes her own with attentive care, but Feeble finishes his own, which looks way better. This causes Gabby to become jealous and she retaliates by making her own fort better, Feeble notices and begins to improve his own as well. As they keep adding details to their forts, some of them which look decent while others are overcompensating, these forts soon become castles, with castle doors, snow flags and, quite impressively, snow cannons with snow ammunition. Gabby shoots her cannons first against Feeble, which Feeble replies with a barrage of his own cannons; as they keep shooting at each other's forts, both eventually crumble down. Both Feeble and Gabby become enraged at each other, as they both begin to argue; however, due to Gabby trying to shove Feeble, they both lose their balance and fall down the hill they were own. As both begin to roll down the hill, they make an ever-growing snowball, which runs over Toothy and Cuddles, who were making a snowman, crushing them. The snowball keeps rolling down faster; Giggles, who was skiing, notices the snowball chasing after her which horrifies her; panicking, she takes a far more dangerous trial in an attempt to escape the snowball, which follows her. She makes her way through the narrow path, at one point even jumping across a pit, she narrowly avoids sharp stones and she ends up entering a cave. Unable to see, Giggles takes out a flashlight and spots two split paths within the cave; she takes left, hoping that the snowball takes the other path. As the snowball does so, she sighs in relief, but as she looks forward, she notices in shock that her path leads to several stalagtites; as she's unable to stop going down, there's no way out of the carnage. As her flashlight turns off, we're able to hear her pained shrieks along with other nasty sounds to follow the painful orchestra. As she exits the cave, we witness Giggles with some stalagtites pierced against her flesh. Shortly after, her body falls apart into bloodied chunks. The snowball, which exited the cave unharmed, has increased dramatically in size; Lumpy, who was taking a nap in a hammock, hears something approaching and as he wakes up, the snowball crashes against the hammock, being sent flying since the hammock acts like a slingshot; we soon witness Lumpy stuck in the hammock, in a very painful angle, as said hammock spins out of control, brutally twisting his body, until it also sends him flying, opposite to the snowball. He ends up crashing against a half-chopped tree, which due to the impact, falls down on Lumpy, crushing him. At long last, the snowball crashes against a wall, releasing Feeble and Gabby with several, gaping wounds. Despite their pain, they laugh in joy, forgetting why they fought in the first place; their moment of joy is interrupted when icicles fall from the ceiling of the wall against them, several icicles fall down on Feeble, impaling him to death; a far chunkier icicle falls down on Gabby, who stumbles in pain until she trips, causing for the icicle to pierce through her entire body, annihilating it into bits. The scene changes to The Mole making a snowman nearby and, as he reaches for stones for its eyes, he ends up taking Gabby's severed eyes, which fell nearby, as he places them on the snowman. Moral "The warmth of friendship breaks the cold layers of apathy." Deaths #Toothy and Cudddles are ran over by the snowball. #Giggles is maimed to bits by several stalactites. #Lumpy crashes against a tree, causing it to fall over and crush him. #Feeble is impaled by several icicles. #Gabby is annihilated when a huge icicle pierces her body. Injuries #Feeble and Gabby are left with gaping wounds once they're freed from the snowball. #Lumpy's body is gruesomely twisted when the hammock spins out of control. Trivia *The name of this episode is also the name of a level in the video game Crash Bandicoot 2. *Feeble interacts with Gabby with barely any problems, even if he is known for being extremely shy around girls; the reason for this is since Gabby is an exception to the rule, since both of them were friends since kindergarten. This implies that he is used to be around Gabby, which furthermore states that Feeble's shyness is more of a bad habit. Category:Fan Episodes